The Legend of Losttooth
Allegiances Note: I wrote down the wrong allegiances for the wrong story. I apologize for any confusion. ShadowClan Leader: Spikestar Deputy: Snaketooth Medicine cat: Kinkedstem ThunderClan Leader: Cricketstar Deputy: Clawstep Medicine cat: Bumbleberry WindClan Leader: Hawkstar Deputy: Runningblaze Medicine Cat: Shadefern RiverClan Leader: Pikestar Deputy: Jayflight Medicine cat: Cloudshine More will be added soon! Prologue "Kinkedstem!" Iceclaw hissed. "The kits are coming!" She shrunk back in pain, and growled slightly. "Snakestripe, get her water," Kinkedstem ordered. She grabbed a stick lying on the ground of the nursery with her teeth. "Bite down on this when the pain comes." As soon as the stick was in Iceclaw's mouth, she bit down on it with enough force to splinter it. "The pain…I can't stand it…" "You'll have to get used to it. It's the most natural thing in the world. Well, except for hunting, fighting, and sharing tongues." Kinkedstem comforted. "No, something's wrong!" Snowpine meowed. "The kits shouldn't have come this early! I've had a litter before, and I'm on my way to my second, so I know about this." Snaketooth came back into the den. Wet moss was hanging from his jaws, and it splattered all over the ground. "Here you go, Iceclaw. The kits will come soon." "Thanks for the comfort," Iceclaw groaned. "There's the first kit!" The first kit was black-and-white, not unlike Snakestripe. Kinkedstem gave it a couple of licks and it slowly started to breathe. The second kit came not long after that, but it didn't appear to be breathing. "Is he dead?" Snakestripe asked nervously. He licked the white kit's fur, but he couldn't tell if his attempt was working. "Badgerkit and Lostkit…" Iceclaw groaned. Blood was pooling from her now, and Kinkedstem was in a pure state of panic. "Cobwebs! Juniper! Something!" she yowled. "Why is it that I always forget my training when it's most needed…" Something dropped onto her paws. Snowpine was standing next to her in an attempt to help Iceclaw out. Kinkedstem picked up the bedding in her jaws, not bothering to ask, and gently placed it over Iceclaw. "This should help a bit…" But it was no use. Iceclaw fell limp, dead or close to. Snakestripe looked purely grief-stricken, and his normally-proud amber eyes fell for just a bit. "Her kit's alive, though," Snowpine whispered. Kinkedstem looked over and saw the queen licking the white kit's fur. Snakestripe looked into Kinkedstem's eyes, and Kinkedstem shared his look of grief. For once, they had no need for words. Chapter 1 "Race you to the elders den, Lostkit!" Lostkit turned his head to see Dogkit. He was coming out of the warriors den, smiling proudly. "How'd you get in there?" Lostkit asked. "Oh, I asked Snaketooth and he said I could!" Dogkit replied proudly. "Too bad your dad's not the deputy!" Lostkit snarled. "I'll get you for that!" He launched himself at Dogkit but he dodged and Lostkit landed in the warriors den. He got up and looked around. The warriors den was the biggest den he'd ever seen! Now he knew how all of the warriors managed to fit in one den! "Get out of here!" Lostkit was so busy admiring the den that he didn't notice Snaketooth coming in. He didn't look happy at all. "This den is for warriors, not kits who explore too much!" "But....but you let Dogkit in!" Lostkit stuttered. "I let him in. You let yourself in." Snaketooth snarled. "Now get out of here!" He aimed a blow for his side. Lostkit ran out of the den. It seemed like nobody liked him, not even his mother, father, or sister! He headed for the leader's den. Spikestar was the only one who seemed to understand him. Lostkit would always tell him his problems with his mean parents and bossy older sister. "Spikestar?" He poked his head in the den. He could recognize the scent of Spikestar, which was slightly stale. He must be out on patrol! Walking out of the leader's den, he wished he was an apprentice so he could go talk to Spikestar when he was on patrol. Only one moon! he reminded himself. "Where were you?!" Lionpelt, his mother yelled at him. "Why can't you be more like Stripekit? She's always on time and out of trouble. How in StarClan are you related?!" "I was playing with Dogkit." he said, which was partially true. "We didn't get in trouble." That part wasn't true at all. Chapter 2 "Lostkit, from now on you shall be known as Lostpaw," Spikestar announced. "Your mentor shall be Raggedscar." Lostkit looked over at the mottled tom. He looked just as unpleased as Lionpelt was after his "adventure" in the warrior den. "Stripekit, you shall now be known as Stripepaw," Spikestar continued, ignoring the hostile glare the mentor and apprentice were sharing. "Your mentor shall be Leopardnose." Lostkit noted with disdain that Stripepaw and Leopardnose didn't seem to be harboring any resentment. Snaketooth padded the ground. "ThunderClan seems to be provoking us. I suggest we send out a border patrol near the border." "With our new apprentices?" Spikestar inquired. "No, do you have bees in your brain?" Snaketooth growled "No," Spikestar growled, "and I'll choose who to send on the patrol. Lionpelt, Wolfclaw, Owlfeather, and Snaketooth will go."